Defective
by Vanellope Schweetz
Summary: Tak returns from a long trip to space, and she finds a surprise waiting for her at Zim's house. Seeking comfort, she shows up at a familiar house. DATR fluff


Tak hurried through the night, half sobbing, and half gasping as she went. She tripped over the uneven sidewalk and went sprawling, getting back up as fast as she had hit the ground. Brushing at a gash in her cheek, she kept running until she reached Zim's house. Tak banged on the door, still sobbing.

"ZIM!" she screamed, "Let me in! Give me my smeets!" She broke down on the front step, crying into her hands. The alien cried and cried until someone opened the door.

"Tak?" Zim asked, one eye cocked, "what are you doing here?"

"What, you didn't hear me screaming my head off out here?" Tak snapped, "Let me in, and give me my smeets." Not waiting for an answer, Tak pushed by Zim and searched the house, tearing it up as she went.

"Where are they?" she growled, grabbing Zim by the collar of his Invader uniform and lifting him off the ground.

"Bathroom", Zim gasped, scratching at his neck, trying to free himself from Tak's grasp, "upstairs...by bedroom." Tak threw Zim to the ground and raced up the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of the bathroom. She threw open the door and raced inside. The bathroom was filled with steam and moistness. The bathtub and the sink were both on, hot water barreling into the tub and sink. On the floor were two bundles of blankets, cuddled into a rich, fluffy carpet.

"Oh…" Tak sighed and reached down. She cuddled the two bundles in her arms, stroking one of the babies' antennae. She turned off the water (Zim was gonna have a huge water bill) and left the bathroom. She stomped down the stairs and faced Zim in the living room.

"Zim", she said, taking a deep breath, "I see that Zak and Tam have been kept in good condition…so I guess I'm not so mad at you." Zim didn't say anything, one of his gloved claws massaging one of his antennae. Suddenly, Tak threw her arms around Zim.

"Thank you…" she whispered into his torso.

"Zim!" A voice called. Tak released her grip on Zim and turned to face the doorway.

"Gaz!" Zim cried, "It's not what you think!" A purple haired girl was standing in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest.

"Zim?" Tak asked, "What is she doing here?"

"Tak", Zim hastened to explain, "You were gone for so long, I…I thought you had died and so…so I got a new girlfriend."

"Zim, how could you?" Tak cried.

"Babies?" Gaz snapped, "You had babies with her?" She gestured towards the tired and worn out Tak.

"Well…yes", Zim said, scratching his neck.

"And you wouldn't have babies with me?" Gaz cracked her knuckles.

"Tak, I'm sorry", Zim held Tak's face in his hands. Tak pulled away from him, tears brimming in her eyes. She burst out of the house, tears streaming down her face. Her babies screamed in her arms. Tak held them close to her chest to keep them warm as she ran.

Finally, she stopped in front of a familiar house. Without thinking, she ran up the steps and knocked on the door, panting. The door was answered by a boy with black, scythe like hair and a black trench coat.

"Tak?" he asked in surprise.

"Dib", Tak said, "you have to help me. Please!" She shivered. Dib held the door open and gestured for Tak to come inside. Tak came in and collapsed on the couch, holding her babies close.

"Whatcha got there?" Dib asked worriedly, glancing at the bundles of blankets in Tak's arms. Tak unraveled one of the clusters and showed Dib a small alien that looked like a miniature Zim.

"My god…" Dib breathed, squatting down to get a closer look, "you shrunk Zim!" Tak forced a smile.

"Close enough", she said, "It's a smeet."

"A smeet?"

"A baby alien." Dib gasped and covered his mouth.

"Are they yours?"

"Yes. Mine and Zim's."

"No way!"

"It's true." Tak ran a hand through her short blue hair. Dib sat down on the couch next to her and stroked the mini-Zim's cheek.

"His name is Zak", Tak said, watching Dib as he stroked Zak's little cheek.

"Awww, he likes me!" Dib said, as Zak wrapped his claw around Dib's finger.

"Yeah, he does", Tak said, smiling. She picked up the other baby and stroked her spiral antennas. This one looked like a mini Tak. Dib set Zak in Tak's arms and looked at the other one.

"What's her name?" Dib asked.

"Tam", Tak answered. Dib stroked her antennas. Tam cooed in delight.

"They're beautiful", Dib said, finally.

"Thank you", Tak answered. Dib stared at Tak, as if he were pondering something.

"Tak", he said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Tak looked up from tickling Zak's stomach.

"Why are you at my house anyway? Why aren't you at Zim's, if these are his smeets too?"

"Well, first things first, they're not his smeets anymore. And second, he has another girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Gaz." Dib drew in a sharp breath.

"No…not my sister…no, this is wrong…"

"She hinted that she wanted to have babies with Zim."

"No!" Dib massaged his scalp, calming himself down. Zak and Tam began to cry.

"Oh, they must be hungry", Tak mused.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any food for them", Dib said apologetically. Tak gave him a reassuring smile and took off her shirt. Dib turned away politely. Tak unclasped her bra and began to breastfeed Zak and Tam.

When the smeets were full, Tak reclosed her bra and put her shirt back on.

"I'm done", Tak said. Dib turned around and smiled at her. Tak sighed and stood up. She scooped up her smeets and headed for the door.

"Well", she said, "I won't be a burden any longer. I'll be going now."

"No", Dib said, "you don't have to leave. Stay as long as you need to." Tak smiled and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Thank you, Dib", she said, sitting back down on the couch. She yawned and lied down, cuddling her smeets in her arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dib stood up and silently crept up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and flopped onto his bed. Sighing, he stared out the window at the full moon.

_I guess Gaz isn't coming home tonight, _Dib thought to himself, _as usual_. He rolled over and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Dib woke abruptly. He looked around his room. Suddenly, he heard a whimper. He went down the stairs and into the living room, where Tak was sleeping on the couch, smeets clutched in her arms. Tam was awake, her little purple eyes blinking innocently around the room. Dib walked over to the edge of the couch and eased Tam from Tak's grasp. He cradled her in his arms and smiled down at her.

"You must be afraid", Dib whispered to her, "I know how that feels. All alone in the world, with no one to look up to. But you have your mother to look up to. I have no one. So don't you take your mother for granted, little Irken. I took mine for granted, and now she's gone." Tam looked up at Dib and grinned, showing her toothless mouth.

"Little Tam", Dib continued, "You don't know how lucky you are. You sweet little smeet. Sleep well, little one." He slid Tam back under her mother's arm and sat down next to Tak. He lied down next to her and slid Zak out from her grasp. He cuddled Zak in his arm and fell asleep next to Tak.

The next morning, Tak awoke. She glanced at her baby and gasped. There was only one in her arms. She turned around to see Dib next to her, clutching Zak in his grasp. Tak smiled and sat up. Dib yawned and sat up. He smiled at Tak and handed Zak to her.

"Good morning, Dib", Tak said happily. She stood up.

"Good morning, Tak", Dib answered, getting up as well, "up so early?"

"Yeah", Tak said, "Tam was getting restless. I'm going to go out and buy the smeets some bottle formula. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure", Dib said, "Wait here." He disappeared into the Membrane labs and returned with a double stroller.

"Ooh!" Tak said, unfamiliar with human strollers, "What is it?"

"It's a stroller", Dib explained, "here, put Zak and Tam in it." Tak laid Zak in one of the little seats and Tam in the other. Then she took the stroller from Dib and began to push it.

"Wow", she said, "This really makes things easier." Dib laughed and held the door open for Tak. The two pushed the double stroller outside. Luckily, Tak had covered the smeets' antennae. The two kept walking until they reached Target. They went inside and pushed the stroller to the baby food aisle.

"Here we go", Dib said, pulling a box of bottle formula off of a shelf. He put it in the stroller and smiled at Tak.

"Anything else we need?" Tak asked. Dib thought for a second.

"Yes", he said, "some Frankenchokies. I've been craving those." Tak giggled and turned the stroller.

As they were heading down the cereal aisle, they bumped into two people.

"Watch where you're…Zim?" Tak gazed in awe at the person before her.

"Tak?" Zim lowered his eyes to the two smeets in the stroller. "Zak! Tam! You're alright!"

"Of course they're alright", Tak snapped, "I'm taking care of them. They're not yours anymore. They're mine." Zim looked stung.

Meanwhile, Dib was hugging Gaz like there was no tomorrow.

"Get…you're…hands…off…me…now", Gaz snapped through gritted teeth. Dib instantly released Gaz.

"Gaz, oh god Gaz, I was so worried about you!" Dib ran his hand through his hair. "What did Zim do to you, Gaz?"

"I'm expecting triplets!" Gaz said excitedly.

"Oh no, Gaz, no, you can't! Oh god…" Dib looked extremely troubled. Gaz rolled her eyes and went over to Zim.

"Let's go, baby", she cooed. Zim smiled a toothy smile and followed Gaz out of the store, not even saying goodbye to Tak. Tak's eyes welled with tears.

"Let's go home", Tak said sharply. Dib knew better than to argue. Instead, he grabbed a box of Frankenchokies and followed Tak to pay for their food.

Back at home, Tak collapsed on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Dib took Zak and Tam out of the stroller.

"Phew!" he said, holding the smeets away from him, "you guys stink! Do you guys have a full diaper?" Dib placed the babies on a table and took out two pairs of clean underwear from his drawer. He wiped the babies' butts and put his underwear on them.

"There you go", he said, and he left to wash his hands. When he returned, he found Tak sitting up, rubbing her blurry eyes.

"You've hardly slept", Dib teased, sitting down by her. Tak smiled weakly.

"I know", she answered, tickling Tam, who laughed gaily, "but I just can't seem to sleep. I don't know, I guess I'm just a little upset that Zim just left me and all."

"Tak, don't worry, you're not alone in this."

"What do you mean, Dib?"

"I mean, I'm helping you take care of Zak and Tam, aren't I?"

"Yes…yes, you're right. I'm sorry Dib, I'm just so flustered right now, I'm not thinking properly."

"No, Tak, you're right to be flustered. Why don't you try to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Alright, Dib. Thank you." Tak reached out for her smeets, and Dib placed them in her hands. She cuddled up with them and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Tak", Dib leaned down and kissed Tak's forehead. Then he deactivated her disguise. Her short blue hair, purple and grey striped dress, and pale skin was replaced by black spiral antennae, a purple dress, and light green skin, slightly lighter than Zim's.

"Frankly", Dib said, "I like you better as an alien." Tak smiled in her sleep and rolled over, still hugging her smeets.

_She must really love those smeets_, Dib thought, lovingly, _she guards them with her life._ He gazed upon the little family sleeping on the couch before retreating up to his room.

That night, Tak awoke abruptly. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, thinking she was still dreaming. Two ruby red eyes were peering at her in the darkness. A pair of antennae sat perched above the eyes. The person snickered, and then everything went black.

The next morning, Tak woke up and stretched. She reached over to stroke Tam's antennae, but her fingers groped the air. She opened her dark purplish-blue eyes and looked around. Her babies were not in her arms. Tak started and sat up, looking wildly around.

"Dib?" she whispered, barely audibly. She crept up the stairs and entered Dib's bedroom. Dib was spread out on the bed, snoring loudly. Tak went to his side and shook him violently.

"Dib!" she said, much louder this time. Dib awoke with a start and gazed wildly around.

"Tak!" he gasped, "don't sneak up on me like that!" He looked at Tak's empty arms, wondering why her smeets weren't in them.

"Dib, do you know where the smeets are?" Tak asked, worriedly.

"No, I thought you had them!" Dib began to get worried.

"I think they've been stolen!" Tak pondered something for a moment. Then she gasped and smacked her forehead.

"Ugh!" she cried, "the dream!"

"What dream?" Dib took her hand and led her to sit down on his bed.

"I dreamed that this person with red eyes and antennae was leaning over me. Then he laughed, and I guess I fell back asleep again. But I don't think I was dreaming, Dib! And this person that was here, I think it was Zim!" Tak finished her story and took a deep breath. Dib flopped back on his pillow, groaning.

"We need to go get those smeets back!" he said, when he finally sat back up. Tak nodded, tears streaming down her face. Dib got up and helped Tak stand up. Tak wobbled on her feet, but regained her composure. Dib draped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. He opened the door for her and gently nudged her out. Tak quickly activated her disguise as a jogger ran by their house. She began to run towards Zim's house, Dib not far behind. They finally reached the glowing green house with the purple roof. Tak ran up the front steps and banged on the door.

"Let me in!" she screamed, "let me in, and give me my babies! Give them to me right now, you kidnapper!" No one answered. Tak screamed until her voice was hoarse. Dib joined her on the front step.

"Does he keep a secret key anywhere?" he asked.

"Not that I know of", Tak answered, "but why don't you check under the welcome mat. That seems like a pretty common place to keep spare keys." Dib checked under the mat, and sure enough, there was a key under there. Dib smiled in satisfaction and shoved the key in the lock. It turned with a click, and Tak shoved the door open. It was dark inside the house. Tak crept inside and looked around. She raced upstairs. Dib checked the first floor. There didn't seem to be anyone home.

"Dib", Tak's shaky voice floated down the stairs, "get up here. Now." Dib raced up the steps and into Zim's bedroom. A heavy smell hung in the room, and Dib had a pretty good idea where it had come from. Pushing the thoughts of Gaz out of his mind, he joined Tak at her side. Tak was leaning over a note on the dresser and sobbing uncontrollably. The note was from Zim.

Dear Tak,

If you are looking for Zak and Tam, you will not find them here. I have taken them with me back to Irk. Gaz and I have moved there, and we thought it would be nice to extend our family, so we brought the smeets along. Gaz sure is excited to have five kids! Since I helped make the babies, I thought it only fair to take them back from you. Have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Zim

Tak began to sob, burying her face in Dib's torso. Dib stroked her blue hair, hating to hear her cry so hard. He was feeling very upset as well, for his sister had just flown to Irk without even saying goodbye. Finally, Dib gently pulled Tak off of him and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Tak", he said, "pull it together, okay? We are going to go get your babies. We are going to fly out to Irk, and we are going to get your babies back."

_And I'm going to get my sister back_, Dib thought.

"How are we gonna get out to Irk?" Tak asked, "When I came back, my ship was completely destroyed! It's impossible to fix!"

"I still have your other ship", Dib answered, "and I fixed it while you were away."

"You did?" a flicker of hope danced in Tak's eyes, one that Dib hadn't seen in a while.

"Yes, I did", Dib smiled and took Tak's hand. Tak flinched slightly, then relaxed. Dib led Tak out of the house and into his garage. There sat her ship, perfectly intact and ready to use. Dib opened the hatch and let Tak hop in first. Dib sat in the ship next to her.

"Remember how to start this thing?" Dib asked her gently.

"Of course!" Tak had regained her confident air that everyone knew her for. Her slightly British accented voice was stronger and sharper than it had been earlier that day. She pressed a button on her ship, and the ship hummed to life.

"Password please", the security system droned.

"Tak attack", Tak replied.

"Tak attack?" Dib asked, smiling amusedly.

"Got a problem with it?" Tak snapped.

"No", Dib fell silent immediately. The ship vibrated, then rose into the air. Tak steered it out of Dib's garage and into space. Soon, they were surrounded by consuming black sky. Tak set the ship on autopilot and leaned back in her seat. She glanced at Dib. He was gazing out the window.

"Hey", she said, placing her chin on his shoulder, "you okay?"

"I'm worried about Gaz", Dib said, turning his head and gently cupping Tak's face in his hands.

"I'm worried about Zak and Tam", Tak said, "but don't you worry. We're gonna get through this together, and we're gonna find them. And when we do, we are gonna kick that egotistic alien's ass!"

"You're right", Dib said, smiling at Tak's burst of courage. He stared at the girl sitting in the seat next to her. Tak deactivated her disguise.

"Makes me feel more comfortable", she explained. Dib stared into Tak's beautiful eyes. He absentmindedly reached up a hand and began to stroke one of Tak's beautiful antennae. Tak sighed and leaned into his touch. She snuggled up against him and purred delightedly.

Soon, Dib stopped feeling Tak's antennae. Tak closed her eyes and leaned her head on Dib's stomach, snuggling into his warmth. She fell asleep. Dib patted her sleeping figure and sighed. She was so beautiful and such a strong girl. At age 17, she had two children, and was taking care of them with ease. That showed strength, something that Dib didn't have. Although he was 17 as well, he lacked the courage and durability that Tak contained so much of. Dib admired Tak, he really did. In fact, he felt something, deep in the pit of his emotions, for Tak. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, for he had never felt it for anyone before. Was it pity? No, he had felt that. Was it anger? Of course not, he wasn't angry with Tak. Dib was snapped out of his contemplation by Tak yawning and smacking her lips like a newborn baby. Dib smiled and suppressed a giggle. Suddenly, Tak stretched, punching Dib in the face. Grumbling under his breath, Dib gently pushed Tak off his chest, lest he get punched again, and laid her in her chair. Suddenly, Tak bolted upright.

"They're coming for me!" she shouted, before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. She had little fits in her sleep, and Dib watched her carefully.

_She must be having a nightmare_, Dib thought,_ poor girl, she's worried sick!_ Dib admired how Tak hadn't shown her fear for her babies ever since she had gotten in her ship. He thought that maybe since Tak had been reunited with her ship, it returned to her a sense of self assurance that she hadn't felt for a long time. Suddenly, Dib realized that he had no idea where they were going. After all, he didn't know where Irk was. He hated to do so, but he had to wake Tak up.

"Tak", Dib said, shaking her gently, "Tak, you gotta wake up, I don't know how to get to Irk. Only you do." Tak yawned and stretched, narrowly missing Dib's face. Dib sighed in relief. Tak opened her eyes and looked at Dib.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"Tak, the controls. We need to get to Irk, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." She took hold of the wheel, turned off the autopilot, and began to drive again.

Soon, one of Irk's massive ships came into view.

"Here it is", Tak breathed, "Gosh, I haven't been here in a long time!" She steered the little Voot Cruiser into the main ship's parking lot and turned off the ignition.

"Okay", Tak said, "you can get out." Dib opened the door, Tak following. Tak led the way into the main ship.

"Has anyone seen Zim?" she called as she pushed by.

"Has anyone seen a little purple haired girl?" Dib called as he followed Tak. No one had seen them. Tak sat down against a wall and buried her face in her hands.

"I'll never find my smeets." She sighed. Dib sat down next to her and placed her head in his lap. Tak sniffled and looked up at Dib like a lost child. And it was at that moment that Dib realized the strange feeling that he had felt for Tak. It was love. But Dib could never tell Tak. She would never love him back. Irkens didn't feel love, except for defective ones. Tak had made a point of telling him that when everyone teased her of liking Zim. She had also said that she and Zim only mated because that was what Irkens do to repopulate. She had made it clear that she was not defective. But she had shown great love for her babies. That counted as love, didn't it? Dib sighed and finally decided that he would never reveal to Tak that he was in love with her. Even if Tak was capable of love, why would she love him? No one loved him. Not even his dad. And especially not his sister, but he loved Gaz anyway. Dib decided to just forget it, since he and Tak could never be together.

"Hey", Tak said, studying his face, "you alright?"

"Yeah", Dib sighed. He brushed a loose strand of jet black hair out of his eyes. Tak smiled at him, and something clicked somewhere deep in her emotions. A new feeling began to surface above all of the other feelings. Something unfamiliar. Was it anger? Of course not, why in the world would she be angry with Dib? Was it fear? No, Tak might have been worried, but she wasn't afraid. Was it love? No! No, it couldn't be! Irkens didn't feel love! Only defectives did. But she specifically remembered the Tallests calling her defective. Maybe she was defective. And maybe she was feeling love. Okay, so let's just say that it was love. Dib would never love her back. She was an alien, and Dib was probably only helping her to get his sister back. Dib had always wanted to catch aliens, so why stop now? No, Dib would never love her back. It just wasn't possible. Dib could never love her back. And Tak would never reveal to Dib that she was in love with him. Even if Dib could love an alien, why would he love her? No one loved her. Not even Zim, the father of her babies. Not even the Tallests, who showed respect to all Irkens. Except defectives, and she was obviously one. Tak finally decided to just forget it, since she and Dib could never be together.

"Hey", Dib said, studying Tak's face, "we're gonna find you're smeets okay? Don't worry." Tak sighed and stood up.

"We had better keep looking", she said, "they have to be here somewhere." Dib nodded, and the duo kept moving, asking everybody if they had seen Zim or Gaz. Finally, when hope seemed dim, one man came up to them.

"I know where this Zim is. He had this little purple haired girl with him." The man said.

"Gaz!" Dib said excitedly.

"Yes, well, they went that way. They apparently live in that big house right across the way." The man pointed towards a large house in plain view.

"I can't believe we missed that", Dib said. Tak nodded. The two of them walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Gaz, who was cradling three bundles of blankets in her arms.

"Oh, hello, Dib." She said, smirking. She turned her gaze to Tak.

"Tak." She said, giving a curt nod. Tak glared at her and raised her eyebrows at the bundles.

"Yours?" she asked.

"Yep!" Gaz seemed really excited, "Mine and Zim's!"

"No!" Dib said, "Gaz, no! This is wrong!"

"Not really. At least I'm enjoying it." Gaz made to close the door, but Tak blocked it with her foot.

"Not so fast, Gaz", Tak growled, "where are my smeets?"

"Your smeets?" Gaz snapped, "I don't think so. See, they're mine now."

"Oh no they're not!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, ugly."

"Who are you calling ugly?"

"You. I thought I made that clear." Tak balled her fists. Dib placed a hand on her shoulder, but Tak shrugged it off.

"Give me my smeets. Now."

"No." Tak pushed the door open and burst into the room. She shoved Gaz against the wall and barreled up the steps.

"ZIM!" she screamed, "where are they?" There was no answer. Tak slammed open every door, not stopping until she found her smeets. Finally, she found two bundles of blankets on a bed. She picked them up and held them to her chest, sobbing with joy. She returned down the stairs and back to Dib, who was arguing with Gaz.

"Gaz, you gotta come home! I need you! You need me! Zim is dangerous!" His voice was cracking, like he was getting ready to cry.

"No, Dib. I love Zim, and he loves me. I think you should leave." Dib could tell that Gaz was serious. Heartbroken, he turned to leave. Tak followed, snuggling her babies.

On the way back home, Tak steered her ship in silence. Her babies sat snuggled beneath her armpits. Dib was sitting silently, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tak wouldn't look at Dib for some reason. Instead, she stared silently ahead. The ship was filled with an eerie silence, except for the occasional giggle from Zak or Tam. Suddenly, Tak turned to Dib.

"I'm sorry about Gaz", she said, barely audibly, "I really am."

"Don't worry about it", Dib replied. Tak stared ahead again.

"Hey, you hungry?" Dib asked. Tak nodded.

"We can eat at Foodcourtia." She said. She turned the ship a bit and set off for Foodcourtia.

Finally, the duo reached Foodcourtia. Tak parked the ship, and they hopped out. Tak cuddled her babies close to her chest protectively and led Dib to Sharky's Pizza Place.

"Pizza good enough?" she sighed.

"Yeah", Dib answered. The two pushed open the doors and sat down at a table. A waitress came over to take their order.

"Squid and mushroom pizza", Tak said. To Dib's questioning stare she added, "it's good!" The waitress returned in a few minutes with their pizza. Dib took a slice and tasted it. It really was good. Tak picked up a slice and began to eat. Dib picked up a napkin and wiped Tak's mouth, which was covered with grease. Tak giggled and picked up another slice.

Soon, the whole pan was empty. Dib watched Tak feed her smeets little cut up pieces of pizza. She cooed at them and tickled their tummies happily. When they had finished eating, Tak supported Zak on her shoulder and began to burp him. The baby burped cutely. Dib watched the little family and sighed, wishing he had one. Tak looked up and saw Dib staring at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No", Dib sighed. He propped his head up on his fist. Tak handed Tam to him.

"You wanna burp her?" She asked. Dib smiled and nodded. He patted Tam's little back until she burped, then held her up to eye level.

"Look at you", he said to her, "you're so cute." Tak smiled and stood up.

"Would you watch Zak for me?" she asked, "I gotta go outside for some fresh air." Tak handed Zak to Dib and stood up. She pulled open the doors and walked outside. She sat down on a bench and breathed in some fresh air. She heard footsteps come up to her, but she paid them no mind. The footsteps stopped right behind her, however, so she had to turn around. Standing behind her were two male Irkens.

"Hey, beautiful", they cooed, grabbing her by the shoulders. They stood Tak up.

"Don't touch me!" Tak said, trying to free herself from their grasp.

"Now, now, kitten, don't struggle. It will only make things worse."

"I said don't touch me."

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're just gonna kidnap you and collect the ransom money, alright?"

"No. Not alright."

"Well, too bad pumpkin. Have fun!" And with that, they began binding Tak with heavy ropes. Tak tried to struggle, but they were too strong. Soon, she was overpowered by the male Irkens.

"DIB!" Tak shrieked, "DIB HELP ME!"

Meanwhile, Dib was playing with Zak and Tam. Suddenly, Tak's cries reached his ears. He rushed over to an Irken sitting at a booth.

"Would you watch these smeets for me?" He asked. The Irken nodded, and Dib rushed outside. He found Tak on the ground, bound with ropes, being beat up by two male Irkens. She was putting up a pretty good fight.

"Get away from her!" Dib shouted, punching one of the guys in the face. The guy fell backward, unconscious. The other guy raised his fists, ready to fight. But suddenly, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the ground. Dib looked over to see Tak holding a dart gun, pointing it at his head.

"He had it in his back pocket", she said, tossing the gun down, "I thought I would borrow it for a second." Dib grinned. Tak smiled, then ran over to hug Dib.

"Thank you", she whispered. Dib stroked her antennae as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"It's alright", he soothed, "it's alright. You're safe now. I've got you." Tak looked up at him.

"You saved me from being kidnapped", she whimpered, "I could never repay you."

"You don't have to", Dib said. He leaned down and kissed her. Tak returned the kiss with all she could give. Finally, they broke apart.

"I love you, Tak", Dib whispered.

"I love you too, Dib", she answered. So what if she felt love? So what if she was defective? It didn't matter as long as she was with Dib. They returned to the restaurant for Tak's smeets, then headed out. Dib picked Tak up and carried her back to the ship. Tak started the ignition, and they were off for Earth. Tak snuggled her babies, and Dib wrapped his arms around her waist.


End file.
